


Body and Mind

by FanGirlyGlee



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Roleplay, cross dressing, dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlyGlee/pseuds/FanGirlyGlee
Summary: Just some smut while the plot bunnies breed during the mid-season break.  Mick and Ray have some filthy fun.





	1. My girl

While the rest of the team out for the night Ray had the Waverider all to himself.  After a long hot shower he decided not to bother getting completely dressed and shuffled between projects in his pajamas and fuzzy slippers.  Gideon put his music on the ship’s  speakers and soon Ray was twirling around singing along with Tracey Ullman. “They don’t know about us.  They’ve never heard of love.”  He was getting ready to make some alterations to Nate’s helmet when he realized the tools he needed were in the cart located in the cargo bay.  He was rummaging through drawers, humming happily when he heard someone approach from behind.  “What do you think you’re doing?”

Ray pivoted on one slippered foot.  “Hi Mick.  Didn’t know you were back already.  I’m doing this and that.” 

The older man’s lip curled. “In that?” 

Ray looked down at his carnation pink nightie and chuckled.  “Well I thought I was alone.”

“Really?”   Mick sounded skeptical.  “You weren’t hopin’ someone would walk by and see you lookin’ like a floozy?”

“Pff.  Never been called that before.  I’ll dress however I want, and I don’t care who sees me.”  Ray tried to remain calm while Mick's eyes raked over his body.

“Please.  You clearly want attention.  First off, that thing’s too small.  It barely covers your tits ‘n ass.” 

Suddenly self-conscious, Ray tugged at the hem, exposing his chest even more.  “I like the color and it makes me feel pretty.”  The barking laugh that erupted from Mick’s throat echoed off the metal walls.

“You’re a slut if I ever saw one.”

“Am not! All right, it’s a little short, but it’s hard to find nice things that fit me.”

Ray’s personal space was swiftly invaded and Mick continued slinging accusations.  “You can have Gideon fabricate anything you need.  Just admit showin’ off gets you hot.”

“Who would I be showing off for, exactly?”

“You tell me.  You’re the one sashaying around half-naked.  Who you hopin’ gets a look at your snatch?”

“No one, and I don’t like words like that.”

Openly sneering, Mick stripped off his jacket without breaking eye contact.  He let it drop to the floor and cracked his knuckles.  “Prove me wrong then – bend over.” 

His face suddenly aflame, Ray hesitated.  “N-no.  Why?”

“Bend over.”  It was clearly not a request.  Attempting a show of defiance, Ray turned around and leaned forward against a crate, the cold metal brushing against his chest and causing his nipples to pebble.  The nightgown rode up, exposing his bare buttocks which were then grasped and squeezed by strong leather-covered hands.  “Knew you weren’t wearin’ panties.”

“My good ones are in the wash,” Ray protested.  “I was going to put them on when they got dry.”

“Just admit you like being bare-assed.  Bet you’ve been horny all night.”

Ray tried to straighten up but Mick gripped the back of his neck with one hand and probed the cleft of his ass with the other, brushing against the base of the plug nestled there.  “Let me go,” he whispered.

“You don’t want me to let you go.  You want my hands all over you. You want me _in_ you.  You’re aching for it.”  Ray shook his head firmly but was keenly aware of how good it felt to have Mick so close and touching him intimately.

“Show me your dick,” Mick ordered.  Ray swallowed and pushed his hips forward so Mick could see his erect penis, curving upward toward his abdomen from a thatch of neatly trimmed pubic hair.  “Nice.  I like it when a chick takes care of herself.”

“M’not a girl, Mick.”

“Huh, well you’re dressed like one. You've been flouncing around like one.” He stripped off a glove with his teeth and snaked a finger under Ray’s scrotum.  “You got a wet cunt like one.”  Shuddering, Ray brought his hand to his mouth biting his thumb as Mick fondled his exposed genitals.  “Shhh, baby.  Gonna give you what you need.”

“Right here?” Ray squeaked.

“Yep.  Sluts take it wherever they can get it.  You wanna pretend you don’t want it go ahead and leave.  I won’t stop ya.”

Breathing hard, Ray closed his eyes and spread his legs apart, moaning as the plug was withdrawn.  The anticipation was torture.  He heard the clink of Mick’s belt being unbuckled followed by a zipper going down.  Ray steadied himself by gripping the shelf just above his head as Mick guided the blunt head of his cock to Ray’s opening.  He was breached violently, Mick almost bottoming out on the first thrust.  Ray cried out and went up on his tip toes.  He received a sharp slap to his ass cheek.  “Shut it. This is what you’ve been asking for.”

The shame was searing, but Ray didn’t dispute the claim.  Mick set a punishing pace.  “Fuck,” Ray hissed, prompting laughter from Mick.

“Knew you had a dirty mouth to go with your loose hole.”

“Go to hell, Mick. I’m plenty tight.  Maybe you’re the one who’s not…ugh damn you.”  Ray was trying to hold on to himself as pleasure overwhelmed his brain.

“You sayin’ my dick ain’t big enough for ya?”  He pulled out almost completely only to slam home and then repeat the process.  “You sayin’ I ain’t fillin’ you up good?”

“Ah shit!  No. It’s good.  It’s good.  God!”

Mick resumed his verbal assault as he began to pinch and twist Ray’s nipples.  “That’s what I thought.  Don’t get mouthy.”   

“Mick, please,” he eked out.

“Please what?”

“I-I wanna cum.  Need you to touch me.”

“Ha, not yet.  First you tell the truth.”

“What?”

“Admit you wanted to get fucked.”

“I-I did.  I was gonna go back to my room and ride my biggest toy.”

“Mmm, this is better huh?”

“Yes, yes, your cock is better.  Just fuck me, please.  Fuck me good.”

It wasn’t long before Mick snapped his hips forward sharply and grunted as he came.  Ray whined through clenched teeth and tried to reach for his aching cock only to have his hands slapped away.  “No,” Mick insisted.  “You get off when I say. Getchyer ass to the kitchen and make me a sandwich.”

Pouting, Ray trudged ahead of Mick and did as he was told.  He stood silently, glaring while Mick ate, pausing between bites to give Ray a few teasing strokes.  Then, when he’d finished he stood up and extended one leg.  “Get yourself off.”  Angry, but desperate Ray sat himself on Mick’s boot and began rutting against his shin.  It didn’t take long before he was spilling onto the floor with a helpless shout.

Mick ruffled his hair affectionately.  “Get cleaned up and head to bed. I'll see ya there.”

Ray ran a washcloth over himself in the bathroom and shuffled to his room, tossing his very sticky nightie in the hamper.  Mick entered a minute later and handed Ray his panties still warm from the dryer.  He smiled and slipped them on before stretching out on his bunk with Mick lying down beside him, stroking his hair.  “You good?”

“Yeah.  It was…”  Suddenly overcome by emotion, Ray found it hard to speak.   

Mick pulled him close.  “Hey-hey, what’s wrong? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No. No.  You were perfect.  It was amazing.  I can’t believe how good it felt. I just never thought I’d get to have - I was so scared to tell you what I wanted, even after I told you about the clothes thing.”  He buried his face in Mick’s chest.  “Thank you.”

“Don’t cry, baby.  You never have to hide from me. Anytime you wanna be my pretty girl, or my slut, you just let me know.  Sleep now. I’ll stay a bit.”


	2. Making you Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick's turn for some intense role playing.

Mick's foreman said the guy in charge wanted to talk to him, and that was never a good sign.  He hadn’t done anything wrong, which was no guarantee he wouldn’t get the blame.  He knocked on the door of the corner office and from inside a pleasant voice told him to come right in and have a seat.  “Rather stand,” Mick mumbled.  The sharp-dressed man seated behind the desk didn't look at him. “Thanks for coming by.  How long have you been on this renovation job, Mick?”

“Four months, sir.”  There was no need to get the suit’s back up by being anything less than polite.

“I see.  Well your team is on schedule and I’m pleased with everything that’s been completed thus far.  I don't have any complaints really.  I just couldn’t help but notice that you stand out from the others just a bit.”  Mick’s skin prickled.  He knew he was older and looked rougher than the other guys.  "My staff has noticed as well. I’ve overheard more than one whispered conversation regarding your strong arms, broad shoulders, and bright eyes.”

Mick didn't mind admiration, but ogling was a different thing.  The latter had started his second day on the job.  It started with looks, then the giggling, and finally the the requests for help to move heavy things.  “Not tryin’ ta cause trouble," 

"I want to believe that, Mick, but you have been fucking _my_ secretary in _my_ building.”

“On lunch break.”

“Do you like your job, Mick? Because Melody likes hers.” 

Mick got defensive.  “I ain’t doing anything wrong, Mister…?”

“Doctor.  I ask most of my employees to call me Ray, but you should probably stick with Doctor Palmer.”  He still hadn't taken his eyes off his paperwork and it was making Mick uneasy.  “Clearly satisfying Melody's physical needs aren't a crime. But since you inadvertently made it my business, I looked into your background and it seems you haven’t always been on the right side of the law.”  He put down his pen and gave Mick a knowing look.  Great, he knew that Mick was on parole. 

“I’m stayin’ clean,” he claimed with no real conviction.

Palmer picked up a file folder and perused the contents.  “For how long I wonder?  Your history suggests that if I were to bet against you the odds would be in my favor.”

Fists clenched at his sides, Mick forced himself to remain calm.  “I get the point, Palmer.  You can make things difficult for me if I don’t behave.  I’ll stop foolin’ around with your secretary.”

Ray smiled.  “I'd appreciate that.  I pay her well, but she's going through panties at an alarming rate.”  He paused as he stood up and moved closer to Mick.  "The thing is, I'd be happy to pay you for some after-hours work."

Mick sighed.  It was going to be one of those situations where he was damned no matter what he did.  “What for?”  He expected anything from an insurance scheme to breaking kneecaps.  Instead the other man he licked his lips and resumed staring at Mick like he was a good enough to eat.  “As I’ve said, Mick, you started turning heads on day one.   Initially I was content to observe and cast you as the lead in my private fantasies.    Then Melody started coming back from lunch with her hair out of place and I knew I had to have you as well.”   Mick wasn’t sure if he should laugh because it sure sounded like someone was playing a sick joke.  Then Palmer withdrew a money clip from his suit jacket.  “I believe I can afford you.”

It would have been funny if it weren’t so insulting.  “I don’t…”

“Oh, but that wasn’t always the case, was it?” 

Acid rose in Mick’s throat.  “Those records are sealed.”

Tucking the cash back into his pocket, Palmer chuckled.  “There wouldn’t be any point in having as much money I do if I couldn’t buy whatever I wanted.  I was able to gain access to your entire rap sheet including the the solicitation charges on your juvenile record.  They appear to taper off as you approached age twenty-two so I’m guessing that’s when you branched out into other illegal ventures.”

“I don’t do that anymore,” Mick replied stiffly.

Palmer sneered at him.  “Whores don’t stop being whores.  They just change their rates.   I’ve decided that five-thousand dollars is fair for let’s say six hours during which time I will use your body however I like.” Mick was nauseated by the ease with which this seemingly respectable man made such a crude proposition.  It’d been some time since he’d had to deal with something like this.  “I’ll give you a day to think about it,” Palmer concluded as he handed Mick a folded piece of paper.  “If you want the money, you’ll be at this address tomorrow evening at 6 PM.  Your obligations end at midnight at which time I’ll give you five grand cash and never bother you again.  At the moment I have work to do.  Please see yourself out.”

Mick left Palmer’s office in a daze, not entirely sure what he should do.  He hated the idea of being back where he’d started, but with the kind of money Palmer was flashing he could get out of the city and set himself up somewhere else.  It wasn’t that Palmer knew he’d sold himself that offended Mick the most.  He’d been young and had few skills with which to earn a living.  But the smug bastard made it sound like he knew what that meant for who Mick was today; like he'd still offer his ass up as soon as somebody snapped their fingers.  Of course he was considering that very thing, and five K was a not inconsequential amount of money as Len would have put it.  Snart never had to peddle his ass, but if he had he would never have let anyone give him shit about it.   It wasn’t as if the social circles Mick and Len moved in excluded sex workers.  They’d both known their share of people who did what they could with the only thing they owned.  Mick had left that all behind, or so he thought.

The next day at 5:45 PM he was standing outside the door of what had to be a really fancy place feeling like he should have found a service entrance so no one would see him on the way to do this shameful thing. He knocked but walked right in figuring he was expected.  The apartment's open floor plan only highlighted how damn big the place was.  One whole wall was a window through which he could see Star City’s skyline being dusted by gently falling snow.  There was a fire in the fireplace across from which Doctor Palmer was sitting on the couch with a drink in one hand and his tablet in the other.  “Good evening, Mick.  I was hoping you’d be on time, and instead you’re early.  I wonder if you’re as eager as I am.  Bathroom’s at the top of the stairs.  Please shower and make use of the supplies provided.  I prefer _pre-owned_ toys be cleaned before I play with them.”  Forcing his increasingly numb body to obey, Mick ascended the stairs and tried to keep his mind occupied only with the next task to be completed.  He turned on a faucet for the white noise while reading the instructions on the box containing the enema kit on the off chance they'd been updated in the nearly thirty years since he’d considered using one.   Once his ass was as clean as he could get it he stepped into the shower to steam clean the rest of his scarred, battered body.  Why anyone wanted this hunk of meat, let alone pay for the privilege of pawing at it was baffling.  Mick decided it might be best if he didn’t try to guess what Palmer was expecting.  He'd have to deal with it regardless and there was no sense in getting worked up about the unknown.  There was a fluffy robe on a hook that he figured he was supposed to put on . 

When he returned to the main floor he saw that Palmer had loosened his tie and slipped off his shoes and socks.  The sight of his bare feet struck Mick as odd; a strange contrast to his neatly pressed trousers.  He was a handsome guy; could fuck his own secretary if he wanted. 

“Get over here.”  His voice had a commanding quality that threw Mick off.  He'd spotted the condoms and lube on the end table and was glad he wouldn’t have to argue that point.  “Kneel.”  Mick let himself be positioned between Palmer’s legs.  “Drink?”  Mick nodded and was surprised when Palmer handed over his own glass.  He tossed back the amber liquid and savored the burn while dark brown eyes watched him.  “Take me out and put your mouth on me.”  With practiced ease, Mick unbuttoned and unzipped, retrieving a semi-erect and girthy penis from a pair of boxers that were probably not cheap.  He'd just closed his eyes and opened his mouth when his head was pulled forward violently so that his nose was buried in wiry hair.

“Mmf.”  The noise was involuntary and enraging. 

“Relax.  Just hold me there for now.”  Mick spent the next few minutes concentrating on his breathing so it took a moment for the sensations on his scalp to register.  It started out as light scratches, then fingertips pressing into the back of his skull.  A second later Palmer gripped his neck and thrust forward insistently.  Saliva pooled at the corners of Mick’s mouth and all he could do was try to swallow it down around the hard length.  Palmer groaned.  “I knew I would love watching you choke on it.”  He fucked Mick’s mouth for a bit and then pulled back, allowing him to gulp lungfuls of air.  “Pull over that ottoman.  Lose the robe and lie on your stomach.”  Once more, Mick followed instructions.  He allowed Palmer to spread his legs and he braced himself for the inevitable.  It threw him for a loop when one dry finger began circling his opening.  Round and round it went, making his balls tighten and his own cock jump with fear and anticipation.  “Scoot back a bit.”  He ended up with his genitals dangling precariously over the edge of the foot rest, and then Mick felt something being looped around his cock and pulled tight behind his sac.  He realized it must be Palmer’s tie.  “Don’t want you going off too soon. But that doesn’t mean I don’t want you to enjoy this.”  Mick was not prepared for the soft wetness between his cheeks.  He gasped and almost lost his balance, gripping the sides of the ottoman for support.  Palmer’s warm tongue was swirling and probing his entrance, the stubble between his ass cheeks created an itch that it also scratched and the feeling was indescribable.  The word good was inadequate.  “Any of your johns ever do this to you, Mick? Maybe they were too eager to satisfy their own needs to think of yours. I’ve been dreaming of this; imagining that I might be the first. If that’s the case I hope you can appreciate it.”  With renewed vigor he pushed his face forward again, lapping and sucking at tender, rarely exposed flesh.  Mick bit back a whimper.  Palmer was right again.  No one had ever offered to do this for him when they were paying for his body. What was different now?  He tried to angle his hips, to find some friction for his cock but there was none and Palmer pulled cruelly on the leash.  He chuckled and turned his attention to Mick’s swollen testicles, suckling each in turn. 

The snap of a plastic cap drowned out the crackling of the fire and at last a slippery digit poked inside, making him grunt.  “You have no idea how amazing you look spread out for me like this.  I’ll bet the others thought themselves lucky to have your sweet ass.  They got nothing compared to this – a man in his prime: strong, capable, and so very vulnerable at the same time.  Why did you stop letting men fuck you?”  Without waiting for an answer, he twisted his index finger and plunged it in deeper.  “Did other ventures become more profitable?  Was it when others began accusing you of enjoying your work too much? I”ll bet that’s it.  You didn’t want anyone to find out how much you liked it.”

“Didn’t,” Mick got out through gritted teeth as a second finger was inserted.  "Not a bitch."  His face was burning and he was so glad Palmer couldn't see how this line of questioning twisted him inside.

“No, of course not.  You’re not a fairy; a limp-wristed pansy.  Did you only switch to topping once you’d bulked up? How many pretty boys went down on their knees for you that weren’t half the cocksucker you are?  Did burying yourself in their bodies satisfy the ache of not being filled?”

“Wasn’t like that,” Mick protested, finding it more difficult to form words as the number of fingers in his anus increased.  He’d almost forgotten the burn that accompanied the stretch and yet every time Palmer pulled his hand back the sense of relief was tinged with regret.  Why couldn’t the freak just fuck him and get it over with?  He could take it.  Just because it’d been ten years since he’d wanted to.  Dammit why'd he have to remember that now?  In the middle of a post-score bender he'd drunkenly offered himself to someone he’d found attractive only to have the man laugh in his face at the idea of Mick Rory wanting to bottom.  Mick’s only recourse was to keep punching until he was numb again.  Palmer just kept talking.  “I’m sure you think this amount of preparation is excessive, but you’ve had me in your mouth.  Not sure your ass will have an easier time of it.  You’re opening up for me beautifully.”  Mick tensed up when Palmer began pressing into him.  A few tugs on Mick’s cock got him over the worst.

"Christ. Move, damn you.”  

“I will.  Just savoring it a bit.”  Palmer rocked his hips back and forth, working about an inch in by Mick’s guess.  He was sweating and it was getting harder to keep his grip on the leather.  “I’m trying to be kind,” the other man explained.  “I’m aware that I’m not a small man.  If you want me to wreck your hole, just say so.”

“I can take it.”

“I know you can. You will. Let’s see if this helps speed the process.”  Long fingers slid under his chest to pinch and twist his nipples.  Mick’s whole body flexed.  It felt good – too good – but it let Palmer sink even deeper.  “So damn tight, but you’re sucking me in.  Your body remembers.”  Mick tried to think about something else – anything.  His stupid brain went right back to the beginning when he’d done similar on a weekly basis; gasping for his larger customers to "pinch his tits till they were all the way in".   It hadn’t been all bad.  Some were considerate; stroking or sucking him after they were finished.  But cumming while they were in him was his favorite, especially if they weren't even trying.  It was like skimming extra off the top.  Finally Palmer was completely inside.    

“Ahhh yes there it is.  Hold on now.”   He took his time withdrawing almost completely, then bottoming out only to start the process all over again.  How long that went on Mick couldn’t say, but Palmer started smacking him on the ass which was a nice touch.  Inexplicably Palmer pulled out completely and flipped Mick over.  He stroked Mick for a bit and licked the sheen of pre-come off his cock.  The man's eyes were clear but kinda crazy.  “I’ll give you an extra grand if you let me go bare.”  Mick snorted.  He’d always refused that particular offer.  It wasn’t just safety, but sanity. No one ever got that piece of him.  “You won’t regret it,” Palmer cooed.  “I’ll fuck you like never before and fill you up good.”

Shivering, Mick heard himself say, “Yeah, sure.”  Palmer rolled off the condom and lifted Mick’s left leg up.  They moaned in unison as he sunk inside.

“Damn, Mick. I don’t think I’ve ever been so hard.”  Palmer rolled his hips and went at it again, his balls slapping Mick's buttocks in a sweet rhythm.  Suddenly aware of his own dick flopping every which way he moved to cover it only to be deflected.  “Not yet.”  Mick’s prostate was assaulted as Palmer went from a different angle.   He proceeded to lift both of Mick’s legs, with less effort than Mick would have thought necessary, and draped both over his own shoulders.  The man’s biceps flexed as he pumped his hips, never breaking eye contact. 

“You can feel it can’t you?  The pressure in your belly.  I know it scares you to feel this so much.  Wanted to give this to you – show you how good it is – make you forget all the bad times.”

Mick stared, not processing fully.  What was he talking about?  Mick was used up; had been since before Haircut made Eagle Scout.  He wasn’t the sort of man Ray Palmer deserved; even if he was a kinky fucker.  When he’d told Ray about how he wanted to be used this wasn’t what he’d expected.  Where was the face-slapping, the denigration, and being reduced to a series of orifices?  That’s what whores deserved.  He knew damn well what he was and what he’d always be.  He could handle that.  “P-please Ray,” he whined.  “Don’t.  I can’t.”

“Yes, you can.  You can come on my cock.  You can let go.  I've got you.  It doesn’t matter what they used to call you: slut, bitch, bottom boy.  All that’s gone.  You’re **my** man now.”

His voice was strained and he sounded close.  Instead of pursuing his own orgasm Ray grasped the crown of Mick’s dick and gave it a squeeze.  There was a rush of blood to his groin and a breathlessness overtook Mick.  He felt his cock spurt once then twice.  God, it was everywhere and he didn’t care.  “Sonofabitch!” Ray’s pace didn’t slow.  He tipped Mick’s hips up and pushed his knees up around his ears, driving into him. He didn’t have time to consider how pitiful his cries were as Ray slapped a palm against his belly then wiped that same hand across Mick’s face.  “Yesssss,” he hissed.  “I knew I could do it.  But you’re not done till I’m done.  Here’s where you earn your money.” With a snarl he pistoned in and out of Mick’s helpless body.  He pinned Mick down with his weight and snapped his hips in short harsh thrusts that were on the edge of pain for both of them.  His face was alongside Mick’s and he whispered a stream of filthy things in his ear.  Mick tried to push him off but couldn't make his muscles obey.  “Jesus, I’m too damn old for this.”

“Sorry baby.  Your ass feels too good to quit yet.  Maybe if you begged me to cum in you I could hurry a little.”

“Go to hell.”

“You first.”  Ray shoved his right hand between their bodies and wrapped his fingers around Mick’s partially wilted cock, making him lurch in discomfort. 

“Shit, that’s too much.  I fucking can’t, Ray.  Just finish up already.”

“Not till you admit how much you love having me in you.  You want to feel my jizz hot and thick in your guts.”

“No.  It's over.  I took it like I was s’posed to.”

“The agreement was I would use your body however I wanted.  And this is what I want.  You helpless slut.  I bet I can hold back while I jack you off; drain your balls.”

“Shit."   

Ray clammed up and slowed his pace, but made good on his promise to show no mercy.  He squirted more lube on Mick’s crotch and manhandled him roughly.  Mick regained control of himself and tried again to move out from under Palmer’s grip.  He was met with a sharp slap across the face followed by a tight grip on his throat. 

‘You-are-mine,” Ray growled in his ear.  “Fuck you till you’re raw if that’s what it takes.  You will beg me to finish inside you.”

"Fuck you, asshole!”  Getting the words out abraded his throat. 

Ray captured Mick's bottom lip in his teeth and bit down almost hard enough to draw blood.  “Mine,” he breathed.  Mick’s thighs were trembling and he couldn’t see with the sweat dripping into his eyes and his own jizz smeared across his face.  Why was Ray doing this? He was't twisted like this.  But then Ray had never owned Mick's body before. 

“You feel how loose you are now? I can’t get enough of your gorgeous ass.  I could keep going until I turn you inside out and you'd love it.  If only you'd admit it.”

Could Ray really just keep fucking him until Mick was totally wrung out?  He'd never seen his partner so wild and yet determined.   To his complete shock Mick realized how close he was to having another orgasm and how much he wanted to experience it with Ray.  It was the perfect melding of his past to the present.  "Ray," he murmured.  "Ray, I need you.  I want it. I really do.   I wanna cum with you even if it kills me.  You can do it.  I belong to you."

Ray shouted triumphantly and quickened his pace.  “Mick!  Mick I’m gonna...”  His loud grunts gave way to high-pitched needy sounds as as Mick’s abused dick twitched and gave up a few more half-hearted spurts while his eyes rolled back into his head and his mouth dropped open in a silent scream.  They tumbled off the ottoman and onto the floor, laying spread eagled side-by-side on the rug, panting. 

“Holy fuck, Palmer,” Mick groaned.  “What the hell was that?”

“If you’re going to do something, do it well I believe the saying goes.  Shoot, I should probably…”

He grabbed a towel off the couch and shoved it under Mick’s rear end.  “Man, if I wasn’t beat I’d eat you out again.  Your ass is perfectly red and abused right now.”  Mick shuddered.  "You aren’t in pain though, right?”

“Nah, I’ll live.”

“Do you uh, hate me or anything?”

Mick snorted.  “Ask me in the morning.  You definitely gave it your all.  I didn’t think you had it in you.  Full of surprises, Haircut.”

“Can I kiss you now?” 

“Sure.”  Ray brushed his lips over Mick’s tentatively then followed up with soft kisses.  “I meant it when I said you were beautiful and mine.”

“I know.  You’re nuts.”

“Was it…?”  
“Cut the questions, Haircut.  You fucked me half to death and I loved almost every second of it.”

“Okay.”  Ray’s tone was one of satisfaction.  “When my legs work again I'll go fill up the jacuzzi tub.  We can unwind, get something to eat, and rest a bit before you head back to the ship and I clean up. “

“How’d you score this place?”

“It belongs to a friend.  And she can never know what went on here.”

“Is it your ex?”

“Maybe.”

“Does that mean it’s Queen’s place too?”

“If I say yes, but that they don’t live here anymore will that keep you from doing something horrific?”

“Probably.”

“Tell you what, you can do a pressed ham against the window and take a selfie.”

“You spoil me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my mind, Ray could set up a pretend office anywhere. But for Mick to truly immerse himself in the scene they had to leave the ship. And frankly that apartment is my dream home in Star City.


End file.
